


Reconciliation

by stockholm_syndrom



Series: bards do it better [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Moving On, oblivious idiots, or WAS it? Hmmm?, past one sided Geralt/Jaskier, reconciliation and regrets, valdo put a ring on it bc he isn’t oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/pseuds/stockholm_syndrom
Summary: “Jaskier tried to kill you.” Geralt said, squeezing Marx hand hard enough to have him flinching.“I don’t recall any murder attempts, when would this have taken place, witcher?” Marx asked cocking his head to the side.“You weren’t there.” He growled out. Geralt continued despite Jaskier’s angry gestures to shut his mouth “His first wish, when he thought he had a djinn, was for your death.”“So, I was always on the forefront of your mind, Julian, even when you were with him.” Marx smirked “How flattering.” And he truly looked flattered over Jaskier murder attempt “Always sopassionate, my Julian.” He purred out, his hand tightening around Jaskier’s waist as he glared daggers at Geralt.--Or, Geralt is in for a surprise when he finally tracks down Jaskier, continuation to Persuasion and inspired bythistumblr post about Valdo being Jaskiers ex who wants him back.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: bards do it better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670299
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I know the [post](https://thedaywasnew.tumblr.com/post/612555819914067968) says Robert Sheehan, but no, Valdo be looking like this [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/6e/48/7c6e484a8a839cf38fe1f72dfdc40f58.jpg) and [this](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2014-02/enhanced/webdr06/13/23/enhanced-buzz-29491-1392353100-19.jpg?downsize=800:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto) in this story.
> 
> Takes place 2-3 years after the dragon episode/ part one in this series

As Geralt steps into the tavern he can hear shouting and cheering from inside, led by Jaskier voice. It will be good to see him again, Geralt thinks as he makes his way inside. It’s been too long, but now that things are finally somewhat secure with Ciri, Geralt felt like he could leave her with Yennefer and go seek out his bard. 

He is rather surprised to spot another performer next to Jaskier playing a violin, their bodies angled towards each other as they seem to egg each other on into faster and more complex harmonies, until their hands become almost blurry. 

When the song ends the place erupts into cheers and someone calls out “Let’s hear it for Dr. and Mr. Marx Pankratz!” 

Was this a new city custom Geralt had failed to spot? That almost made it sound as if Jaskier was married to that man. Geralt looked closer at the other bard he had initially dismissed. He was about Jaskier’s age, a little broader, a little shorter, with some facial hair and confident set to his shoulders as he stood up and threw a hand around Jaskier. 

They left the stage together and made their way towards the bar, and Geralt made to follow, hoping he could convince Jaskier to step outside so that they could have their reunion in private. 

Geralt cleared his throat when he approached them and Jaskier almost fell out of his stool in surprise when he recognised Geralt, but before he could reach him, the man at his side helped him find his balance, and they both turned to greet him together. 

The other man spoke first, Jaskier seemed too surprised to speak, eyes still round in chock “This must be the witcher you made famous Julian, Geralt of Rivia himself. To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

Geralt didn’t bother with greeting the man, instead turning to Jaskier and asking “Could we speak outside?” But the other man spoke over him, seeming unable to take a hint. 

“I can see what attracted you Julian, you were such an impressionable youth and I know you like them big. I don’t personally understand it though, I’ve always preferred my men soft” He said while caressing Jaskier’s cheek. “Though I do always like to watch you tame them” He whispered in Jaskier’s ear, likely assuming Geralt wouldn’t hear that last part. Though Jaskier was clearly aware that a witcher would catch a whisper, even in a noisy place like this, because he swatted the man while turning red around the cheeks and ears. It made him look young and bashful, happy, like he had whenever he used to run into Geralt.

“Behave!” Jaskier chastised the man with a smile “Valdo, this is indeed Geralt of Rivia. Geralt, this is Valdo Marx Pankratz.” 

Marx held out his hand for a shake and smirked “His husband. It’s a pleasure.” Though this was clearly not a pleasure for either of them. 

Then the words Marx spoke registered. Valdo Marx? Jaskier’s sworn enemy? His _Husband?_

“He tried to kill you.” Geralt blurted out, squeezing Marx hand hard enough to have him flinching. 

“I don’t recall surviving any murder attempts. When exactly would this have taken place, witcher?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“You weren’t there.” He growled out. 

“And how, pray tell, does one murder someone without them being present?” Marx drawled sarcastically. Gods, that man really had a punchable face, Geralt thought. 

Geralt answered him despite Jaskier’s angry gestures to shut his mouth “His first wish, when he thought he had a djinn, was for your death.” 

The glare Jaskier sent him almost made him regret opening his mouth. Almost. But this whole situation was just so bizarre. Jaskier, married. It couldn’t be right. 

“Honey…” Jaskier murmured apologetically, turning to Marx, at a loss of what to say. 

“So, I was always on the forefront of your mind, Julian, even when you were with him.” Marx smirked “How flattering.” And he honestly looked smug over Jaskier attempt to murder him “Always so _passionate_ , my Julian.” He purred out, his hand tightening around Jaskier’s waist as he glared daggers at Geralt. 

Jaskier looked like he couldn’t decide if he was angry, embarrassed or charmed by the situation, hos face going through all the emotions before landing in confusion. Geralt could relate, he was still reeling about the information he had received. 

“Jaskier. Outside?” He demanded, tilting his head towards the tavern door while refusing to take his eyes off of Marx. 

“Anything you want to say to Julian, you can say right here.” Marx glared back. 

“It’s private.” Geralt growled

“I’m his husband.” Marx retorted, stepping up so close that he and Geralt were only separated by a few centimetres. 

“Okay, okay” came Jaskier voice, as he pulled Marx back to his side “Let’s not challenge witchers to fights when we refuse to walk even ten minutes on a cloudy day, honey. Though I appreciate the spirit.” 

Jaskier sounded amused when he spoke to the other bard, before turning tender as he spoke directly to Marx “Honey, it’s fine. The two of us should go catch up. I’ll meet you back home.” 

“Fine!” Marx huffed “You will come back. Soon.” He ordered, turning to face Jaskier, and while he tried to make it sound like an order, Geralt could smell the anxiety coming from the man. 

Clearly Jaskier could pick up on it too, as he reassured Marx. “I’ll come back.” He promised with a fond smile, giving Marx a kiss before making his way to the tavern door. Geralt followed, but not before exchanging another glare with Marx.

Jaskier led him for a minute or two in silence, until they reached a little park with some benches, where they sat down. The silence stretched on. Geralt knew he should say something, but he was still reeling from what he had just learned. 

“I’m glad to see that you are well.” Jaskier said, breaking the silence “I heard about Cintra, I thought you might have gone there, and I tried to keep an ear out but it’s been hard getting reliable news. It’s so good to see you.”

“Looks like you’ve kept busy though.” Geralt muttered, kicking at the grass.

“You don’t get to speak to me like that.” Jaskier snapped at him, and Geralt hung his head, regretting his words. He wasn’t sure where that flash of resentment had come from. 

“You are right.” Geralt agreed “I came to apologise. I’m sorry for what I said that day, and I’m sorry it took me so long to return.”

“Thank you.” Jaskier replied, “I’m glad to hear you say it.”

“Do you forgive me?” Geralt asked, needing to have it confirmed. 

“I do.” Jaskier said, sticking out his tongue as he always did when deep in thought.

“But?” Geralt prompted.

“Well, it’s not just about what you said on the mountain, though that wasn’t in any way fair. It’s that I was by your side over twenty years, half my life. And then you threw me away like I was nothing. And too often you treated me like I was nothing. Like I was this, this, irritating hanger on.” Jaskier said in a slightly shaky voice, eyes blindly gazing forward, turning his body away from Geralt, crossing his arms around his chest as if to comfort himself.

There were only a few inches between them, but Jaskier had never felt so distant. 

“I don’t see you that way.” Geralt urged, trying to convey how much he meant it, his chest aching at the sight of Jaskier looking so unsure. 

“Most of the time I knew that, but, after a while it gets to you. You start to doubt. Start to think, was the friendship all in my head?” Jaskier continued wearily. 

“It wasn’t. I was a poor friend to you, but I was a friend.” Geralt promised.

“I am glad to hear that Geralt.” Jaskier replied, turning his head towards Geralt and looking at him once again. There was a small smile on his face now, but Geralt couldn’t guess at the emotions swirling in his eyes.

“And I’m here now, and I’d like have you by my side again.” 

Jaskier took some time to think before he spoke “I have a husband now, and employment here.”

“So you want to stay?” Geralt asked, trying not to let his disappointment show “You are. Happy?” 

“I am happy” Jaskier proclaimed with a soft smile, “It surprises me sometimes, but I really am.” 

“I do miss traveling with you,” Jaskier continued after a moment's consideration “and I miss being on the road with my lute, whether that’s alone or with company. I don’t think I’m made for staying just in one place all the time, at least not while my legs are still strong enough to carry me around. But I have a life here, and I won’t go anywhere until I’ve attended Valdo’s spring performance or seen my students through the end of term.”

“And then you could travel?” Geralt asked.

“Then I could travel.” Jaskier confirmed, with a raised eyebrow. 

“If I come back then, would you join me?” Geralt prodded. 

Jaskier looked into his eyes for a long time before reaching his decision “If you come back, I’ll join you on the path once more. Though it can only be for the summer this time.” 

It felt like something that had been missing snapped into place once more, the world felt right again, and the snow had already melted, it wouldn’t be long until the end of spring. 

Jaskier moved closer and clasped a hand on his shoulder, the first time they had touched in three years, and Geralt breathed in his familiar scent. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you here and healthy, Geralt, I really missed you. But now I must be on my way. I promised Valdo I’d be back. Do you have a place to stay?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes.” Geralt replied, though he didn’t. 

They both got up and walked out of the park together, Jaskier giving him a hug goodbye, Geralt having to force himself to let him go. 

“I’ll see you when spring ends, then.” Jaskier told him, voice questioning.

“I’ll be here.” Geralt promised. 

With a last smile and wave Jaskier set off home, Geralt following in the shadows. He walked behind Jaskier for about ten minutes until he made his way to a well-kept house with rose bushes taking up all available lawn space. Before Jaskier had time to reach for his keys, the door was thrown open and Marx was there. 

Geralt wasn’t close enough to hear what they said, but he could see Jaskier hand reaching up to cup his face, and Marx embracing him. 

Geralt had just gotten Jaskier back into his life, so he didn’t understand why he felt like he had lost something when he watched Jaskier be pulled inside the house. 


End file.
